


Let me fly

by Yass_Rani



Series: Karman AUs [4]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman x Kartik, M/M, SMZS - Freeform, Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/pseuds/Yass_Rani
Summary: A Karman take on the classic movie - Bommarillu.AKA Aman Tripathi has daddy issues, Kartik Singh has daddy issues, eventually leads to a "My daddy strongest" moment totally not referring to their fathers.I suck at summaries just read thisAlso please subscribe to the fic for update notifications!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Karman AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889839
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Children have always had issues with their parents. In every story, in every life, it happens. On that note, the first problem between a father and a son starts on baby steps. Quite literally too. The child wanting to walk on his own isn’t wrong. The father feeling scared about him tripping isn’t wrong either. But when he still doesn’t let go after 24 years? 

That’s Aman Tripathi’s problem. 

He’s currently talking a very agitated walk along the road, muttering to himself. Or rather, ranting.  
“Every dad in this world is an absolute bastardly…”  
(The rest of the language will be spared for the reader’s sake)

A shout from an oncoming driver makes him jump to the side, still very angry at the day’s events

“What’s your issue, man, why are you on the middle of the road?! You got a death wish?”

“My dad’s the issue okay!” Aman all but yells.  
“Your… dad? What’d he do?” asks the very intrigued biker.

“He doesn’t give me what I want!”  
“Uh… Okay?”

“He gives me way more than I want.”

“And… that’s- that’s your problem? Man, you’re lucky to have a father like him!”

You might be thinking Tripathi is a spoiled little idiot, but that is not the case.

“If you really want to understand my problem, go ask the mirrors in those Lifestyle trial rooms.” Aman growls.


	2. Chapter 2

Aman Tripathi is currently trying on his choice of clothes in a trial room. He’s got a nice turtleneck on, with some skinny jeans and it really does bring out his best figure. He tries on a few more clothes, mixes and matches looks because well, of course he’s one of the best at fashion styles – or so he thinks.

He actually is good at fashion choices, but only one person’s ever told him, and you’ll see why.

Every time he chooses a few outfits and gets out of the trial room, the salesman outside compliments his style. Except, Aman always comes out to look at his dad shaking his head at the best clothes in the showroom and settling on a boring, washy plaid shirt he thinks is the latest fashion which his son has no interest in, and looks like he’s 35 every time he wears them – which is all the time, because he’s got no other stuff.

As he walks out of the trial room, his dad turns to the salesman that said Aman’s outfit looked good.

“Now, if you see someone in that shirt, what is your first impression?”

“Uh… it’s the latest in fashion and the youth love it, sir.” The salesman replies.

Mr. Shankar Tripathi holds up a thin striped office shirt and holds it to Aman’s body. “Now?”

“Uhm, he looks dignified, sir.”

“And what if he tucks it in?”

“Uh…-“

“He looks like a stylish young man.”

He then instructs Aman to go change into the shirt leaving the salesman dumbfounded and his son, dejected as always.

The salesman hears a groan from inside the trial room but says nothing about it, and Mr. Tripathi sizes Aman up when he comes out and gestures over to the billing counter.

The same routine, every single time Aman needs clothes, and his dad decides to “help” him.

And that’s not just it. There’s more.

Deciding his haircuts for him, making his absolutely gorgeous hair look like a military haircut from the 70s.

Giving him Parker pens when he asked for a pencil.

Buying him a bike when he asked if he could have a bicycle.

Getting him bars of chocolates when he asked his mother for a piece of jaggery.

Doing what _he_ likes most. Using the best of his decision making power on Aman.

Aman just smiles at him every time. A smile that has never ever reached his eyes.

Because of this, Aman’s decided to do atleast two things his way.

And did that solve the problems? Made them bigger, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'll try my best to update regularly, leave kudos and comments please!  
> Mere liye tum kaafi ho 
> 
> Also please subscribe to the fic for update notifications!


End file.
